Xion
|limit=Event Horizon |first=''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |original=No.i'' |japvoice=Risa Uchida |engvoice=Alyson Stoner }} '''Xion' is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII and first appears in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a main protagonist and antagonist. She is not actually a Nobody, and not even a true member of the Organization. Instead, she's an imperfect Replica of Sora created from his leaked memories by Xemnas as a fail-safe in case Sora proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. This, in consequence, slows Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis and component of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku see her as Xion (and later, as Sora), while Xemnas and Xigbar see her as Ventus, and Saïx only sees her as a hooded doll. Like Sora and Roxas, Xion can wield a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, leading to a brief confrontation with Riku who questions why she can wield the Keyblade, and whether or not it is real. Xion's name contains the Japanese words for , fitting the oceanic naming theme of Kairi and Naminé, and . According to Japanese floriography, ''Aster tataricus is used to mean "I won't forget you" or "remembrance." Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'???' ''Reports on this figure have existed for some time now. It was assumed this was the man who defeated Xion, but the truth of the matter remains unclear. *'Xion: First Form' Xion, transformed. Sora's memories from each world have multiplied her powers. Her barrier restores HP. Stop it by striking with your weapon before she can raise it. She'll counter if you block her sword combo, so dodge roll out of the way instead. She will always spread her wings to signal her Sonic Blade charge. *'Xion: Second Form' Xion, transformed. Sora's memories from each world have multiplied her powers. Her Ragnarok attack fires homing lasers that cannot be blocked—dodge them instead. However, play too hard to get and she'll fire repeatedly. Strike with your weapon if you see her trying to raise a barrier to prevent it from healing her. *'Xion: Third Form' Xion, transformed. Sora's memories from each world have multiplied her powers. Beware her Ars Arcanum attack, a fierce flurry of blows from her four arms. Most of her attacks cannot be blocked, so dodge roll out of the way, then counter. Strike with your weapon if you see her trying to raise a barrier to prevent it from healing her. *'Xion: Final Form' Xion's ultimate transformation. Sora's memories from each world have multiplied her powers. This form packs a new arsenal of moves, including a powerful Final Limit once her HP dwindles. Glide up to her side and take shelter before it connects. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days A week after Roxas joins Organization XIII, Xemnas introduces Xion to the other members. After looking at the other members, she smiles up at Roxas, puzzling him. As Roxas departs for his first training mission, he spots Xion shyly watching him nearby, and Saïx formally introduces her to Axel and Roxas. When Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion, Xemnas entrusts Roxas to look after Xion, who quickly bonds with him. She reveals her ability to wield the Keyblade to him, and looks after him when he falls into a coma for several weeks in conjunction to Sora being put to sleep to regain his memories. After discovering that Sora and Riku had slain all of the Organization members (except Axel) that were in Castle Oblivion at the time, Roxas, Axel, and Xion all begin spending more time together as per Roxas's suggestion and become fast friends, resembling in some points Sora, Riku, and Kairi. In the sequence where Xion, Axel, and Roxas are eating ice cream after defeating the Veil Lizard, Xion's appearance changes so that whenever the scene is from Roxas's point of view, Xion shows her face, while if the scene is from Axel's point of view, her hood is up. This continues until Xion asks if Axel would be her friend, and Axel accepts, after which he also sees her face. However, a series of events begin to split the trio apart: While DiZ and Naminé oversee the restoration of the sleeping Sora's memories (moving him from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town), Roxas begins to experience the process for himself, and begins to ponder over how he is able to wield the Keyblade and doubt the Organization's motives; Axel is reprimanded by their superiors for placing his friendship with Roxas and Xion before the Organization's goals; and Xion is thrown into disarray after a confrontation with Riku, who questions who she is and why she wields the Keyblade, becoming torn between staying with her friends and leaving the Organization to merge with her true self as Riku suggests. Eventually, Xion decides to take Riku's advice and leaves the Organization. After her departure, Xion comes into contact with Naminé at Twilight Town's Old Mansion, questioning her own existence and the fate that will soon befall Roxas. Around this time, she discovers that she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect Replica of Roxas created from his sampled memories by Xemnas as a fail-safe in case Sora turned out to be useless to the Organization's plans; her probable resemblance to Kairi is because the memories she holds of Sora are those containing her. However, Xion's appearance ranges with different people depending on their connection to Sora, such as Riku seeing her as Sora the very first time he observed her face at Beast's Castle. Naminé also reveals in their meeting that with Xion created as a memory being, once she returns to Sora, everyone's memory of her will be forgotten in the process, and that Naminé herself can't stop it. Furthermore, Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories not only affect Roxas, but Xion as well, stating why they both keep having memory relapses throughout the game. Xion accepts the facts, and decides to go back to Sora. Before she does, though, DiZ barges in with the news that an Organization member has followed her, in which Xion says she will take care of it, despite Naminé's protests, and heads out of the mansion. It is Axel who has arrived, having finally tracked Xion down. Not only is Axel curious of Xion's motives, he is also given specific orders to capture her again, which would possibly convince Roxas to return to the Organization. Xion refuses, leaving Axel no choice but to accomplish his mission with full force, leading to a heated battle. Having defeated Xion, Axel brings her back to the World That Never Was, but soon faints from fatigue. Xemnas then steps out from the shadows and carries the unconscious Xion away to reprogram her into the Sora-like machines she will take forms of later. Soon afterwards, Xion confronts Roxas at the Twilight Town train station, and after revealing her altered form to him, transforms into armored machines as fixed by Xemnas and attacks him, in order to absorb Roxas and become the "real" Sora, thus fulfilling her purpose, which would overall prevent the real Sora from ever awakening. With her Secret Reports that are obtained at the end of the game, it seems that this appears to be a ruse. In her words, she knows that she and Roxas cannot coexist, placing him in danger if so, and has chosen willingly to disappear and not let Xemnas succeed: a fact that she states when she later dies. Aware that Roxas would not be able to kill her, and Axel had admitted that he could not either in his own Report, she forces Roxas to fight her instead. After a long and grueling battle, Roxas manages to defeat her, while she regains her original appearance in his view. When done, he doesn't seem to recall who she is, though she assures him that he'll be better off now. Cradling her in his arms, Roxas shares an emotional conversation with her, during which she explains to him that she had no regrets for meeting him or Axel, reveals the true colors of the Organization to him, and pleads with him not to let Xemnas win before dying peacefully in his arms. Saddened, Roxas holds Xion's essence and degenerating crystallized body until she is completely gone, leaving behind a sole seashell, in addition to inadvertently bringing the restoration of Sora's memories to a complete stop. Among the other Secret Reports obtained at the end of the game, it is revealed that she is experiment "No.''i" of the Replica Program, and that she was bestowed a proper name, Xion, because living things need names to give meaning to their existence, and being a member of the Organization. Moments before the end of the game, Roxas has returned to the World That Never Was in order to destroy Xemnas and "set Kingdom Hearts free", but before he can reach the castle he is being stalked by Neoshadow Heartless as well as a determined Riku, standing on top of the skyscraper as seen in the Deep Dive trailer. He looks down upon the Nobody, before Roxas starts his path up the skyscraper. Through him, Xion is able to throw the Oblivion Keyblade to Riku in order to tell him to stop Roxas before he can reach Xemnas, because she believes he is not strong enough to face him yet. In turn, touching the Oblivion causes Riku to recall flashbacks of the time spent together with her, causing him to be in slight confusion and shock for a moment. When both Roxas and Riku finished eradicating the Heartless, and turned on each other for a battle, while losing the first, Riku manages to stop Roxas once he removes the cloth from his eyes and transforms into Xehanort's Heartless. Unconscious then, Xion talks to Roxas through his mind, telling him not to be sad because she has become one with him and Sora, then she tells him that soon he too will become one with Sora. Despite the fact that memories of Xion have been forgotten by everyone, she tells him that she still has her own memories, so she doesn't mind that he has forgotten her, as she won't forget him or Axel. Appearance Xion's Organization coat is similar to the one Roxas wears, with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and the basic black gloves. Physically, Xion strongly resembles Kairi in her appearance from the original Kingdom Hearts, having the same hairstyle (though Xion's hair is black) and eye color (blue). She is roughly the same height as Roxas, albeit a bit shorter. As a result of her being crafted from Sora's memories, Xion's appearance is somewhat unstable and she transforms into both Sora and Riku in their original Kingdom Hearts appearances. Her appearance is also slightly different depending on who is looking at her, which is most noticible when Xigbar sees her as Ventus. During Roxas' battle with Xion, she dons armor which changes a number of time throughout the fight. Her basic form is a bizzarely-shaped suit that is predominantly silver and black, with some dull red armor near her waist, gold on her boots, and orange armored gloves. Xion's helmet sports two black spikes that jut out horizontally on either side and a large, red Nobody symbol on the faceplate, part of which forms something of a horn on the top of the helmet. In her first fightable form, Xion has large, skeletal, colorful wings and a huge, orange and red, intricately-shaped sword. In her second form, Xion loses her wings and grows to be about twice the size of Roxas, summoning a large, scythe-like weapon vaguely resembling the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade or a Chimaera arm as a weapon. For the third section of the battle, Xion transforms into a figure with four huge arms, decorated with elegant, gold, purple and red designs. She also has large blades instead of hands, resembling Kurt Zisa's own arms. Her main body is also slightly larger than normal during this part of the battle. In her final transformation, Xion grows to titanic size, about the same height as the Train Station tower. Her armor is now embroidered with numerous spikes and ribbons. She also gains two Keyblade-like, pink and silver weapons with the teeth in the shape of the Nobody symbol. Personality First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him, and later Axel. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. Xion seems to take an interest in seashells. While Roxas was in a coma when Sora was put to sleep, Xion put a seashell on his bedside table every day he was asleep. In her nightmare at Destiny Islands, Roxas is in the dream and picks up a shell while whispering her name. And after Xion died, all that was left of her was a single seashell. This might be a reference to how Kairi also had a liking for seashells and made her lucky charm that she gave to Sora. Fighting Style As an indirect Replica of Sora through Roxas, Xion's fighting style as a playable character is very similar to his. After absorbing many of Sora's memories using the Organization XIII Devices, Xion is able to replicate Sora's Limits from the first Kingdom Hearts. However, Xion's movement is quite similar to Limit Form's, jumping back and stepping forward between attacks and slashing through the enemy in the finisher. Like Roxas, she thrusts with one hand and her finisher resembles the Vortex ability. Xion's Limit Break, Event Horizon, involves covering her Keyblade in an aura of Light and performing a devastating combo. Xion can also call down elegantly shaped pillars of light to attack nearby and far away enemies. Before Xion obtains the Keyblade herself, she is limited to simply shooting magic out of her hand, none of which is Light-based. Once she obtains her Keyblade, Xion is very good at handling it, being able to fight with it using her right or left hand. Her boss battle depicts her using many powerful melee attacks she seemed to have inherited from Sora. She also uses light much more often during her boss fight, such as creating spiraling circles of Light that suck in the player, leaving them vulnerable to one of Xion's aforementioned physical attacks. She can also use a Light spell similar to Ragnarok, and can envelope her weapon in Light to make her other attacks even more powerful. Weapon As Roxas's Replica, Xion can wield the Keyblade. She wields her weapon fairly skillfully, being able to disarm Axel. Because Xion and Roxas are both part of Sora, they can both wield his Keyblade, even at the same time. Xion and Roxas can share keychains with each other, allowing them to use the same Keyblades and limit break in multiplayer mode. After she fades back to Sora, Roxas gains the ability to duel-wield Keyblades; his original, and Xion's. Playing as Xion In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xion fights in the exact same manner as Roxas, acting as nothing more than a gameplay carbon copy. Like Roxas, she also has low, but even stats, which make her just as versatile as Roxas, able to specialize in any specific area. Via the Gear System, Xion can be customized along with all other playable characters, using Keyblades to augment any specific combat area the player wishes. Xion's Limit Break, Event Horizon, is the exact same Limit Break that Roxas uses. She rapidly attacks around the field while her Keyblade is enveloped in light, slashing away at enemies with great speed and strength. During the Final Limit, Xion summons four thin pillars of light that quickly move in straight paths to the ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to any enemies in their path. Unlike Roxas however, Xion is unable to Dual-Wield her Keyblades by using the Zero Gear and three ability units; her weapon will just revert to a Kingdom Key+ with this panel combination. Quotes *''"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?"'' *''"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" *"I want...I want to be...with you two."'' *''"I'm sorry, but... I can't go with you. It's my friends - they need me. And I need them, too."'' *''"I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong." '' *''"Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."'' *''"I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him."'' *''"Roxas... I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."'' *''"Goodbye, Roxas.. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth."'' *''"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you... the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... forever, inside him."'' Trivia * Xion's name was coined by Tomoco Kanemaki, one of Days's scenario writers. Tetsuya Nomura took a liking to it and notes that it has many meanings. * Xion, Zexion, and Lexaeus are the only Organization members who never physically met Sora, but Xion is the only one Sora never knew of. Sora can be considered to have learned about Zexion and Lexaeus through Jiminy's Journal entries in Kingdom Hearts II. * Xion and Larxene are the first female characters that are playable in the Kingdom Hearts series. * Xion is one of four Organization members to have her own battle theme. The other three members are Roxas, Xemnas, and Marluxia. * Xion was nominated for the 2009 Nintendo award, Best New Character. See Also *Sora *Roxas *Kairi *Naminé *Ventus fr:Xion Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Replica Category:Organization XIII Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Allies